Rise of the Guardians 2
by GuardianofHopeFan
Summary: It's been a long time since the defeat of Pitch and all is well, until a mysterious portal opens up an the North Pole. Jack goes in immediately, not stopping to think about consequences. Will there be a new friendship? or is Pitch somehow alive and cooking up another plan?
1. Chapter 1: The Portal

**Hey guys! It's me, Vesta! I just wanted to let you know that I don't own Rise of the Guardians, but I do own the other versions of the Guardians. Please leave a review! This is only my second FanFic so please check out my first one, Rise of Hogwarts, which can be found in the Rise of the Guardians and Harry Potter crossover section.**

Jack was visiting Jamie. It had been a long time since the defeat of Pitch and Jack was making a pit stop along his route around the world to see his friend. Suddenly, out of the blue, there was a purple glow coming from the back of Jamie's house.

Jack _had_ to consult the other Guardians, he was only 350 after all, and the others were much older and more experienced. _Well,_ thought Jack. _Maybe not Bunny._ The Easter Bunny was Jack's mortal (**Not really XD**) enemy.

Maybe Sandy or North would know something about this.

As Jack approached the North Pole, the Northern Lights exploded out of the main roof.

_North is calling a meeting? Now?! _Thought Jack. But he flew even faster into the Pole.

"North!" Called Jack. "I saw this weird-" Jack stopped. Right on the Guardian's symbol was a big, purple portal. "Jack!" said North, who had suddenly appeared beside Jack. "Do you know what this is?" The big, Russian man was looking at Jack very, _very_ seriously.

A hole appeared in the ground and a very annoyed looking bunny jumped out. "This better be good, North." Bunny said.

Bunny stopped and stared at the portal.

The Tooth Fairy and the Sandman soon arrived.

"What is it, North?" asked Tooth.

"I have no idea." North replied.

"Let's go inside!" said Jack excitedly.

Before the other Guardians could stop him, Jack flew headfirst into the portal.

**How's that for a first chapter? :3**


	2. Chapter 2: GIRLS! (and a boy)

Jack hurtled through the portal at an unknown speed.

Suddenly he came to a stop. He was in the exact place he had just left. Everything was the same, except the lights on the globe were pink and the other Guardians weren't there. Jack heard four screams. He whipped around.

Standing there were replicas of him and the other Guardians. A white-haired girl with light blue eyes and a blue hoodie, a short, silver girl standing on a floating silver cloud, a half hummingbird boy with blue, insect-like wings, a tall, broad-shouldered woman with white hair in a bun, wearing a bloodred, fur-trimmed coat, and a white rabbit with light tan markings and two boomerangs.

"Who are you?" the rabbit demanded. She was an Australian, like Bunny.

"Who're you **all**?" asked the girl in the hoodie. She was aiming a staff like his own at him. Jack suddenly realized Bunny, North, Sandy and Tooth were standing beside him, weapons at the ready. The silver girl floated in between the interdimensional Guardians, and symbols and pictures flashed rapidly over her head.

Sandy had symbols and pictures appearing and disappearing over his head as well. The two counterparts seemed to be talking.

Eventually, Sandy turned to Jack, and a word formed over Sandy's head. _Sandgirl_. "Sandgirl? Her name is Sandgirl?" asked Tooth. Sandy nodded and made a peace sign form over his head.


	3. Chapter 3: Names! Yay!

Jack was in awe. _Girl Guardians?_

"Okay," the woman in the coat said. She sounded Russian, just like North. "So now that Silver has made peace, we tell you our names."

"I am South." said the Russian woman.

"Cottontail." said the white rabbit suspiciously.

"I'm Toothy!" said the boy Tooth. "Short for Toothless Fairy."

"My name's Jackline." chimed in the girl in the hoodie.

"And that's Silver." she pointed to the short silver girl, who waved and winked at Sandy. "Well, since you all introduced yourselves, I don't see why we shouldn't." said North happily. "I am North." he said.

"I'm Tooth!"

"Bunny."

"Hi, I'm Jack. Jack Frost. That's Sandy."

Jack said.

An explosion shook the room. Female elves began running out of every corner. Female yeti along with them. "What's going on?!" Bunny bellowed.

Black sand covered the globe. "Pitch!" shouted Tooth, while Toothy shouted "Ditch!"

**BYYYYYY the way….. I need suggestions about what will come next (Ditch is Ditch Pack, Pitch's female counterpart (I'm a genius :3)).**

**Trying not to copyright the movie word for word so…**

**Also, if you watch America's Got Talent, look and vote for (drumroll please…) Vesta Albano! That's me! **

**(\\_/)**

**( . .)**

**o(")(")**


	4. Chapter 4: The Desert

Black sand covered the Girl Guardian's globe, making it look like a black ball. The sand exploded off the globe and a figure made of the same black sand swept across the room. Four boomerangs shot at the figure, then returned to their owners, two to Bunny and two to the other Rabbit, Cottontail. The sand figure suddenly shrank into a tall, grey-skinned woman with long black hair and grey eyes. She was wearing a black dress and riding a black unicorn with yellow eyes. The smile on her face was frightening. "Hello, Guardians." she said. "Boo."

Then everything went black.

**Sandy's POV**

Sandy woke in a desert. He could see a small town in the distance. Silver was unconscious beside him. He cursed his inability to talk. Sandy took in his surroundings. The sky was a bright blue and the sun was blazing down on him. He heard the shifting of sand, which wasn't surprising seeing as he was in the desert, but there was something familiar about this place. Sandy just couldn't put his finger on it. Why had the so-called "Ditch" sent him here? And where were the other Guardians?

**Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I just had a hard time coming up with ideas. Also, thank you Demi Clayton for that suggestion! I will work that into the story as soon as I can! **


	5. Chapter 5: Bunny's Warren NOT!

**HERE. IS. YOUR. FIFTH. CHAPTER. :3 **

**-GuardianOfHopeFan**

**Bunny's POV**

Bunny woke in the Warren. But it wasn't the Warren. "Holy mother of-" he started, but soon realized he was not where he thought. "Where am I?" he said. "You mean, 'where are _we'_ you gumbus." Cottontail was glaring at him with an unimpressed look on her furry face. "Listen, I don't got a lotta time here mate." Bunny replied. "Whatever stupid prank this is, Frost, you can come out!" he yelled. Wherever he was, Bunny had to admit, was giving the Warren a run for its money. Beautiful blue sky, lime green grass, and flowers of every color. Even ones that should be in the rainbow but aren't.

"Bunny," Cottontail sighed. "The other Guardians aren't here, and I'm talking about all of them. All ten"

"But if they aren't here, where are they?" Bunny asked himself. There was a scream. "Tooth!" Bunny shouted frantically. "Naw, that's Toothless. He's probably freaking out over some fern brushing his leg." said a doubling over Cottontail. "But that means their close!"

They set off through the woods, hoping to find their Guardian friends.


End file.
